


Addition

by mylittlecthulhu (marineko)



Series: Mathematics of Love [12]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marineko/pseuds/mylittlecthulhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun knows how to put two and two together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addition

In retrospect, offering tea (and some breakfast) to Ohno is probably the biggest mistake Jun ever made. Ohno likes Jun’s food – likes it enough, it seems, that he’s beginning to be a regular fixture in Jun’s life.  
  
Sho says that Jun exaggerates, but Jun disagrees. He may not be the genius that Nino claims to be, but he knows how to add things up.  
  
Item: Ohno, who usually keeps to his studio, has developed a habit of showing up in the staff lounge at lunch time. It seems that someone had let slip that Jun occasionally brings his own lunch, once or twice a week.  
  
Item: Instead of buying lunch, on these days Ohno eats off Jun’s bento. No matter how much Jun might glare, or snipe, and how much Nino complains about the unfairness of it all, Ohno remains unfazed. He waits until the other two has run out of steam, before giving that smile that reduces Jun to stutters – not that anyone else realises; Jun knows when not to attempt speech. Jun can’t stop from growing a little pink in the cheeks, though, so he looks away, and changes the subject. Loudly.  
  
Item: after three weeks of this, Jun gives up. He wakes up earlier in the mornings more often than not, making extra portions since Ohno wouldn’t eat anything else. No one comments on this – Nino tries, but Jun has learned to recognise the signs and will quickly stuff his colleague’s mouth with rolled egg or mini sausages or whatever he’s brought, before words could escape. Plus, he makes sure there’s enough for everyone, so that no one would say that Ohno-sensei gets special treatment. (Because Ohno doesn’t. Really.) And everything goes on as normal. Except that it isn’t, and Jun knows this, and even as he tries to figure this out Ohno brings about another change – he begins to comment on what he’d like the next day.   
  
The first time it happens, Sho and Aiba look at each other in alarm, as if expecting an explosion of some sort. But that’s ridiculous. Jun’s better than that, of course, even if Ohno would completely deserve it if he did explode in the middle of the staff lounge with everyone looking on. So he keeps his silence, and bites his lips in worry when Ohno digs into his lunch the next day without a word of complaint, despite the fact that Jun knows that the eggs are too salty and the rice, overcooked. When Ohno tells him that it’s delicious, he stands up, and leaves.  
  
Jun may not be Nino, but he knows that these things add up to mean something. He doesn’t know what, exactly, but sometimes he wonders if he should have taken the damned sculpture left in front of his house, and auctioned it off on eBay, or something. Surely the consequences couldn’t have been as bad as  _this_. But he also knows that something has changed, and somehow, he’s stuck making lunches for five.


End file.
